


When time runs out

by Aina_Luna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Quantic Kids-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Luna/pseuds/Aina_Luna
Summary: Marinette has now become the Guardian of the Miraculous and is struggling with the responsibilities. Adding to this, Lila has successfully driven all her friends away from her and Marinette is at her wit's end. When in her darkest hour friendly lights appear will she have faith or succumb to the darkness.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Allegra Leroy, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/ Felix Culpa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	When time runs out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there I just wanted to share this little story of mine.
> 
> Enjoy and leave Reviews.

They had just finished beating another akumatized person and jumped over the rooftops of Paris. They stopped after a while and Cat Noir began to speak: "Are you okay Bugaboo?"

Ladybug smiles an obviously fake smile and simply nods before mumbling: "Bug out."

Cat Noir watched her leave, his heart clenched painfully for his lady. Even he could see that something was up. Maybe it was the stress of becoming the new guardian of the Miraculous. He didn't know but he wished she'd tell him.

Silently he leaped over the rooftops and back into his room and called the detransformation words 'Claws in'.

He flops himself on the bed while Plagg goes to look for cheese, mostly camembert.

He knew something was up, seeing as just a few days prior she had given him a note telling him specifically not to open it unless something happened to her.

He of course hadn't opened the note as of yet. But he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he would soon need to. The pressure put on Ladybug was extreme, even more so as the new Guardian of the Miraculous.

She had explained to him that they had been lucky that neither Hawkmoth nor Mayura had gotten their hands on Master Fu's tablet. She didn't evaluate but he knew that whatever was on there was important.

Adrien hoped nothing would happen to Ladybug shortly. She had been so closed off and almost cold toward him. Still not keen on revealing either of their identities. Even tho he thought it would be better if they knew each other's identities for it would reduce the stress put on Ladybug's shoulders.

On the other hand, he was pretty worried about his friend Marinette. Who he had bestowed upon the nickname 'our everyday Ladybug'. For some reason, she had turned from happy to sad in a short time. Alya and Nino had practically stopped talking to her. And the rest of the class avoided her. She still sat in the back of the class and during lunch, she wasn't anywhere to be seen, at least from what he knew.

He was worried but Lies didn't hurt, did they? Lila's lies were bad he knew but if you didn't let them affect you it wasn't bad. He had learned that very soon. Lies only hurt when you let them get to you. Maybe he should talk to Marinette again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recently Mrs. Bustie had announced that there would be a partner project in which you had to write an essay together about the thing you regretted more than anything in your life. Marinette had unfortunately been teamed with Chloe but it was better than to work with Lila, or Alya at the moment. For, her once all-time best friend had turned her back on her almost completely.

Due to Lila's lies things were spiraling out of control fast. And all the trust she used to have in her friends, not turning on her, was decreasing even faster. After Lila had renounced her lies, for which Marinette had been expelled, everything had become worse.

It was lunch at the moment and once again she had left the school to eat elsewhere. But her appetite had lessened after Alya had been ignoring her this whole day. As she was making her way to the Park she didn't even realize the limousine that stopped beside her until her name was called out.

"Hey, Dupain-Cheng."

She turned to look at the source and wished immediately that she hadn't, Chloe Bourgeois was looking at her from inside the car. She was about to keep walking when Chloe called her over again.

"Come on already. I don't have all day. Get in the dammed car." Chole said rudely.

Completely surprised she complied and got in the Limousine. For some reason, Chloe seemed awfully flustered which only added to her confusion.

The car started and drove off. While Marinette fidgeted with her hands, her anxiety rising. What did Chloe want, would the only person that wouldn't, besides Adrien, look at her with utter hate, at least not more than usual and not influenced by Lila, turn on her too.

"Ugh stop doing that thing with your hands Dupain-Cheng. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe said with a wave of her hand.

Marinette unwillingly flinched slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Geez Dupain-Cheng stop it. I get that those peasants are being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. But I have no interest in siding with that ridiculous girl." She spoke up making Marinette look up at her with a hint of surprise.

Chloe scoffed and looked away. "Her lies are so easy to see through. I've known people like her ever since I was a child. Lying to climb the social ladder. What I do not understand is why you let her get away with it."

"I-I don't... Nobody would believe m-me... and Adrien said-." Marinette began to mumble out all the while feeling Tikki press herself against her side in silent comfort. But Chloe interrupted her.

"Oh please don't tell me you're seriously taking the advice of a boy that was locked away for most of his life."

"Wha-."

"Let me guess he advised you to take the famous high road. I'm sorry to crush Adrikins hopes but that only helps famous people. And even they have to turn the rumors right from time to time. Seeing as they could end up destroying one's reputation. But he does know that Lila is doing more than telling lies right?"

Tikki pressed against her charge motivating her to speak up. "I- No I never told him of her threats or the hits- I... There is nothing to be done now anyway. It's too late." Marinette spoke quietly while she rested her hand on her handbag. a single tear made it down her cheek.

Chloe seemed to want to say something as her mouth opened slightly but she closed it without saying anything. Instead, she reached over and patted Marinette awkwardly on the head. "I'm not good at comforting people but I'm on your side. I know we haven't had the best relationship since then but I'm on your side in this." Chloe said while Marinette had turned to her with wide eyes.

"I'm aware that since I royally screwed up with my Miracle Queen tantrum you might not want my help but it made me realize that I need to change." She continued blushing a bit.

A light smile found its way on Marinette's face as Chloe kept on talking. At that moment it didn't matter to her that logically speaking she shouldn't trust the blonde, for she had been the only one to notice and to care for Marinette other than Luka and Kagami, in a while.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
